Coffee Burns
by Blazefire2010
Summary: Romania goes to Bulgaria's house for a visit, which he does often. But over a cup of coffee, Bulgaria gave in to his urges and somehow confessed his love for Romania. But not in a way Bulgaria wanted it to tell him. Paring RomBul. Rated M for sexy times.


"Salute!" The loud Romanian yelled bursting through his friends door.

His friend, Bulgaria, jumped. He was startled by Romania slamming the door open.

Bulgaria quickly stopped his coffee from spilling and turned to his long time companion.

"Son of a bitch Romania! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Romania chuckled,"And coffee crotch too!"

He thought about what he said and just had to laugh at that.

"That was a good one I guess!" Bulgaria said chuckling as well. "Go and get you some if you want."

"Okay. Thank you~!" He said in his smooth smart ass tone. He walked in the kitchen and got him some. And the way he liked it. Black with sugar.

He walked in with the cup and sat next to Bulgaria on the couch and put his cup in his lap.

"How can you drink it like that?" Bulgaria asked.  
Romania smirked and put the cup to his lips and said,"Easy, first put your cup to your face, then take a sip and swallow."  
He took a little sip and then jumped back yelling ouch and the cup was really full so some of it got on his face.

"Oh crap Romania! I got a new coffee maker and it makes it hotter than the other one! Are you okay?!" He lunged froward to his friend almost to tears.

"I-it hurts..." He had a tear spark up out of his eye and then roll down his cheek as he put the cup down on the table next to the couch.

Bulgaria gave him a short, fast hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Do you need anything? Let me see it."  
Romania moved his hand and his lips and a little of his chin and left cheek was bright red.  
The black haired man leaned forward and looked closer.

"Do you want a ice cube or something?" He looked up at his eyes.

"N-no I think I'll be fine..." He responded.

They were looking at each other in the eyes and it was quiet.

But Bulgaria was the first to break the silence.

He slowly moved forward and kissed Romania on the lips.

Romania went wide eyes at first because his best friend had kissed him and he had bad burns.  
But he noticed that they were soft and didn't hurt him. And he didn't think he really want him to stop.  
They felt caring and nice.

And you could also say loving.

The men have been friends for many centuries and Romania understood why his friend was doing this.

But before Romania could kiss back Bulgaria broke the kiss.

He blushed and put his hand over his mouth and looked away.  
"S-sorry. I j-just felt a compulsion to kiss you. I just cracked and gave in. I know you are freaked out and want to le-!"

He was cut off by Romania pressing his lips against his.

Bulgaria had the same reaction as Romania before.  
He went wide eyed then accepted what he was doing.

Bulgaria kissed back and closed his eyes.

They both didn't want the kiss to end but when their lungs started screaming for air they broke apart, panting.

"Wh-why did you do t-that?" The darker haired one asked.

"I know why you kissed me first. Y-you give in to your urges. And I-I had the same one as you at th-the moment." Romania looked him in the with a serious look but also with a sweet smile.

Bulgaria smiled and then leaned in again.

They both locked lips again and Bulgaria wrapped his arms around the waist of his friend.

But he wasn't quite sure what he was at this moment.

But a friend and companion was at the bottom of his list and something more was at the top at the moment.  
Romania slipped his tongue out of his mouth and touched it on the bottom of his partners and rubbed it there.

Bulgaria hummed in acceptance as he opened his mouth to let Romania in.

He smirked.

Their tongues fought for control.

Bulgaria moaned as Romania won the battle and slowly pushed him down on the couch and explored his mouth.  
They broke away for a breather.  
Romania was panting the most.

"B-Bulgaria."Romania said sitting on Bulgaria's thighs,his face hovering over his.

"Yes.."

"D-do you l-love me?"

Bulgarias head went back in suprise of the question.

"A-answer m-my question!"

"Of course! I have for a-a while now. W-we wouldn't be in this position I-I started if I didn't."

Romania smiled evilly,"Good, because this-this is going to be one hell of a time."

He crushed his lips hungrily to his once more and let his hands wander trying to feel for something.  
Bulgaria released and gasped as Romania grabbed his man-hood.

He moaned as he unzipped his pants and groped him through his underwear.  
Bulgaria moaned as he was being hardened.

"S-stop. I-I want to make you feel good too. You can make me later-er!" he said as Romania squeezed his man-hood tightly.

He whispered hot into his ear.  
"You can later. But now, just sit back, relax, and behave."

He pulled his boxers open a bit and his erection sprung out.  
"Oh we have a big boy don't we?" Romania breathed out in his ear as he squeezed it again and Bulgaria's back rose off the couch.

He moaned out as the other man moved his hand higher and higher until he got to the head.

He put his thumb over the slit and slowly moved over it, teasing his new partner.

Bulgaria was just putty in his hands.

He had loud moans escape and little mewls when Romania teased him.

"P-please s-stop teasing, please." He said red faced thinking that he would of never said that in his whole life.

"Oh, no no no no!," Romania wagged his finger,"Its my turn. When I get done you get to do whatever you want to me. Got it?"

Bulgaria opened his mouth to protest but the strawberry blonde started moving his thumb once again.  
"Yes! Yes! What ever you say!" He gripped the couch cushion the best he could and gritted his teeth.  
The other man just smiled.

"That's the way I like it." He smiled and he took his hand off Bulgaria's erection and spit in his hand.

He then rubbed his two hands together and got a grip on the other mans man-hood.  
He started pumping it like crazy right off the bat.

Bulgaria had a loud moan and bucked his hips into Romania's hands with the pumps as best he could.  
His precum was also working as a good lube when the spits effect stopped working.  
He arched his back higher when Romania took one hand off his very hard cock to massage his balls.

Bulgaria wouldn't last much longer and romania wouldn't either.

His own erection was getting painfully hard in his pants and just seeing his new partner in that state because of him wasn't helping.

"H-huh huh... R-Romania! I-I'm about to..." Bulgaria moaned and arched his back as high as he could as he shot out his seed into Romania's hand. Romania moaned a bit seeing this.

He got a tissue off the table next to the couch to wipe off the white pearly substance.

"I bet you enjoyed that didn't you?" He smiled that evil little grin that the other man adored for some reason.

"Y-yea. Now I-it's your turn!" he sat up and tackled him to the other side of the couch with a strong rough kiss.  
Bulgaria's tongue explored his mouth like he did before and put one hand in his hair and ran his fingers through. The little black hat that had the white and red ribbons was lost long ago. Romania moaned feeling Bulgaria's erection grind against his.

"Ngh~! P-please just help with it. It almost hurts." Romania pleaded.  
Bulgaria smiled.

"I sure can. Even though you teased me, ill help."

He bent down and unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers and pants down to his knees.  
"You can go slow if you want." He added.

Bulgaria bent down to look at Romania's large man-hood.

Romania had thought he was going to give him oral and if he did he though he was going to lick it first or something.

But Bulgaria had something else planed.

He put his whole erection into his mouth and curled his tongue around it.

"Nugh! B-Bulg-garia!" Romania gripped on to the couch and Bulgaria's hair.  
He smirked around his cock and started to move his tongue all around it.  
Romania pulled his hair but also pushed Bulgaria down so more of his cock would go in his talented mouth.

He moaned in ecstasy as he felt all the things that Bulgaria was doing.

And he also started to drool a little bit as he _thought_ about it.  
Bulgaria started to put the large girth to the back of his throat. When he felt it he moaned and it made vibrations that just made Romania feel just as much more pleasure.

Romania moaned even louder when Bulgaria dipped his tongue in the foreskin.

"Ahh! B-Bulgaria! K-keep that up! Nugh!"

He smiled a bit and let Romania buck his hips into his mouth but then held him down so he could put him as far into the back of his throat as he could. He swallowed around him once or twice and dipped his tongue in his foreskin and rubbed the underside with his tongue back and forth. And then he lost it.

He arched his back and moaned out as he spilled him self down Blugaria's throat.

He threw his head back on the arm of the couch and layed flat on the furniture.

Bulgaria pulled off and wipped the little bit of semen and saliva off his mouth and broke the string of saliva connecting his mouth with Romania's erection.

"T-that was am-amazing!" he gasped.

Bulgaria smilled and kissed him on the lips.

They wrapped their arms around each other and when Bulgaria was about to deepen the kiss Romania pulled away.

"W-wait."

"What's wrong?"

"D-do you really want to go further?"  
He thought for a moment and then bent down to kiss him.

"I'm sure. And you can top if your man enough~." Bulgaria whispered in Romania's ear.  
He made him look him in the eyes.

"You bet your sweet ass I am!"  
They both smiled and then locked lips again.

As they kissed they stripped each other and only stoping to take a breath or to take a piece of clothing all the way off.

Romania pushed Bulgaria down and kissed him one more time before he put three fingers up to his mouth.  
Bulgaria caught on with the idea and put the fingers in his mouth and twirled them around moaning a little at the anticipation of what was to come.

Romania watched as his partner was sucking on his fingers getting them wet for him.

He got so caught up, he almost forgot what he was going to do.

He pulled the fingers away from Bulgaria and he pouted a bit.

"Spread your legs a little bit and relax. I don't want to hurt you." Romania said kissing him on the lips before moving downwards.

Bulgaria whimpered a bit as he moved his legs a little and took a deep breath and nodded to Romania.  
He nodded back before slipping one finger in.

Bulgaria wiggled a bit at the new feeling.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Romania said.

"O-okay."

He put in the second finger and Bulgaria cringed up in pain and whimpered.  
Romania left them in and leaned up and wiped one of the tears off his face.

"It's okay. I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I-it's okay. Please move."

He nodded and scissored his fingers and felt the ring of muscles tighten around him more.

He looked back up at him,"Do you want me to help you not feel the pain that much?"

"S-sure."

"Okay but you need to relax."

Romania leaned forward and hovered his mouth over one of his nipples and blew hot air on it. Bulgaria moaned at the pleasure mixed with the pain.

Romania started lapping at the pink nub before he scissored his fingers a little more.

Bulgaria moaned out and breathed more heavily.

Romania started to roll his tongue around the nub before putting his whole mouth on it. At the same time he put in a third finger.

Bulgaria arched his back and then screamed out a little bit and Romania hit something inside of him.

"Oh that was your prostate wasn't it?" Romania teased as he brushed by that bundle of nerves constantly back and forth.

"Ah! R-Romania! J-just put it in me! I-I need it!" Bulgaria begged.

"Tell me first. What do you want me to put in you?" he smiled evilly.

"I-I need your cock! Please!" He pleaded.

The other man smiled.  
"You get what you want this time."

Romania pulled out his fingers and lined him self up with Bulgaria's hole.  
"Are you ready?"

"I-I am. Just hurry please."

Romania slowly put the tip on the hole to put the precum on it as lube and pushed in to the head.  
Bulgaria gasped at the grip in pain.

The blonde leaned down and kissed him to silence him. He slowly but surely pushed in all the way to the hilt. He stopped so that Bulgaria could get used to the feeling.

When he got the cue to go he slowly started moving in and out.

"Nugh, Bulgaria your so tight!" Romania said holding on to his hips.

"R-Romania f-faster!" The other man yelled as he felt his prostate get brushed by Romania's man-hood. Romania sped up his thrusts and and moaned out Bulgaria's name.

"B-Bulgaria, s-say stuff. Like d-dirty stuff. That shit drives me crazy!"Bulgaria moaned out before he did.

"Y-you like filling me up with y-your cock don't you? Nugh! I-it's so tight in my ass hole isn't it?! Oh god harder!"  
Romania growled a bit before picking up one of Bulgaria's legs and putting it over his shoulder. He started slamming into him almost angrily.

"Ahh- Ahh! Your dick f-feels so good in me! Your so good! Ahhh! Deeper!"

"Ahh! Bulgaria!" He continued pounding into him, starting to loose his pace.

He grabbed Bulgaria's weeping cock and started pumping it and rubbing over the slit.  
Just a little more and he was going to climax.

Romania started pumping at his pace he was starting to pick up again and it was to much for Bulgaria.

He cried out as he bucked into Romania's hand and came on their chests.

And as Bulgaria rode out his orgasm Romania started slamming into him and felt the tightness when Bulgaria climaxed.

"Ahh! B-Bulgaria! S-say something! I-I'm about to cum!"  
He moaned out as he was about to go over the edge.

"Come on d-do it! Cum inside of me! Fill me up! C-come on!" Romania groaned and shot his hot seed in Bulgaria and fell on top of him, to tired to pull out.

They both were breathing heavily.

Bulgaria kissed Romania and whispered to him, "That w-was amazing. I love you Romania."

Romania pulled out and looked at him,"I agree. And I love you too."

Bulgaria embraced Romania and they held each other and fell asleep on Bulgaria's couch.  
And as they did, the coffee had just cooled down enough to drink safely.


End file.
